A mutual capacitive touch panel has been widely used as a human-computer interaction device due to its advantages of direct, precise, efficient and smooth operations.
In the mutual capacitive touch panel, a number of driving electrodes and a number of sensing electrodes, both formed by Indium Tin Oxides (ITO), are disposed on a glass, and a mutual capacitor is formed at an intersection between a driving electrode and a sensing electrode, with the driving electrode and the sensing electrode functioning as two plates of the capacitor. When driving signals are sent to the driving electrodes sequentially, the sensing electrodes receive sensing signals, so that a capacitance value at each of intersections between all the driving electrodes and all the sensing electrodes is obtained. When the mutual capacitive touch panel is touched by a user's finger, a signal relevant to the coupling capacitance between two electrodes (one of which is a driving electrode and the other is a sensing electrode) around each touch point is changed, so that coordinates of the touch point can be calculated according to the change of the signal.
Currently, the driving electrodes and the sensing electrodes of a mutual capacitive touch panel are distributed by either a first way or a second way below.
The first way is such that driving electrodes in a same row are connected by bridges and so do sensing electrodes in a same column, as illustrated in FIG. 1, where the driving electrodes are denoted by TX and the sensing electrodes are denoted by RX.
The second way is such that driving electrodes are electrically connected by outside circuits and so do sensing electrodes, as illustrated in FIG. 2, where the driving electrodes are denoted by TX1, TX2 and TX3, and the sensing electrode are denoted by RX1 and RX2.